Azard Landrunner
General Info Not much is known about Azard Pria to him meeting Karver Brush. He came to Karver as a fully trained Jedi Knight but did not follow the order or its teachings. Many belived he was trained by Karver, this was a false rumor, his training and history are rarely spoken about and only very few people knew the truth. Azard Landrunner was notabley choosen as the Radiant servers best Jedi fighter. and also nominated as the servers best allround PVPer. he was not a person to be taken lightly if seen on the battlefield. he lived to fight and nothing else, constantly trying to improve his already near perfect techniques. Azard was neither sith nor jedi, he did not crave power and also cared little for others, some say he was the true Grey jedi. The only person Azard truley cared for or trusted was himself although over time this would change. Azards Fabled weapon was a blue and silver lightsaber the hilt was moddled after exar kuns saber but azards was only a single bladed saber. The crystal he used was Orange and once said to be owned by Jedi Master Ood Bnar some 5000 years ago, how he aquired this crystal is unknown. The First Crusade Azard came to Karver after hearing of a small but experienced group of fighters where mobalizing on dantoinne. Azard join this group and was dubbed Darth Zaine, azard was not one for titles but tolarated this. Azard being the only force user at the time lead many attacks on the enemy. The first crusade finished when 3 council members tried to assinate Karver brush during a routine meeting. They failed and the army Karver created vanished within days. The Second Crusade It was during the second crusade that Azard met his apprentise and long time friend Y'oshii Capone. Though many people with-in karvers order did not like that fact that Azard had brought a 'Noobie' into the order, karver trusted in his friends Judgement, Y'oshii became one of the most respected players on the Valcyn and Radiant Server, for both for his knowledge and fighting skill. It was during the 2nd crusade that Karver became Lord Mercer, a name that would strike fear into many peoples hearts. The 2nd crusade was lead against a group of rebels and disidends, there leader a young jedi named, Thump Nemo. Unknown to a lot of people Azard Trained Thump as a student pria to the 2nd crusade, teaching him fighting styles and techniques. The second crusade ended when USA and Thumps solider where defeated. It was at this point that Azard and Yo'shii left the order and Joined DRK in the war against LIGHT. The Third Crusade Azard did not join the third crusade untill near the very end. After the war with LIGHT was over, Azard found his connection to the force was becoming unstable, Thinking he had been drawing on it to often, he 'hung' up is lightsaber and became a bounty hunter, these where skills he had from pria to the 1st crusade and was well adapt at using a rifle and moving in heavy armor. Azard joined Clan Ordo, a clan of Mandalorians, lead by there leader mandalore (Bralar) where he met a sniper named Rosage Dawo who taught him skills he never thought possable. Rosage and Azard became close friends, so close that when Lord Mercer lead his troops to Concord Dawn(mandalorian city) rosage defected with him and joined the order. It was just before the end of the Third crusade that Azard left the order, taking rosage with him for what he belived would be the final time. After the third crusade and pria to the fourth Azard had always kept to the shadows untill this point training in secret and hardly ever leaving his bunker unless it was for battle. Azard had noticed an artifact that was placed in his bunker and servering his connection to the force, after destroying the artifact he took up his light saber once again. Azard found himself fighting for the Imperials at this time, with his good friend Rosage. they always fought side by side and hardly ever with anyone else. During the battle for Restuss Azard met up with a Dark Jedi (not sith) Named Zalnon Darkstrider who saw Azard cut down one of his enemys with great ease. Zalnon Approched Azard and asked him to join the Galactic Special Forces (GSF), Azard accepted and rosage followed him. Azard was sent on many missions for the empire, his and GSF's main duty was to destroy the rebel forces that had camped out in the destryed city of restuss after the great battle. It was around this time that Y'oshii his old pupil and friend also join GSF. Azard along with his new friends, some of the most notable ones being Meuric, Hawkeyemehawk, Pinia, Kajc and Enan where sent on many special missions by the empire including, reclaiming a stolen star destroyer, stopping IG88's factory on LOK, stopping Axkva Min from escaping her tomb, halting a tusken invasion of Mos Espa, Destroying the spirit of Exar Kun and last but not least GSF was the strike team sent to Echo base during the battle of Hoth. About a year before the final crusade GSF was dispanded by the empire, Zalnon along with a few others vanished and Azard carried on doing what he did best, Killing rebels. The Final Crusade Half way through the final crusade Azard now a top well respected Imperial General, he was approched by his old friend and mentor Karver Brush. Karver was bruised and battered, but not beaten, he had started a war with DB the largest guild on the radiant server at the time and there numbers had overwhelmed his old friend, plus DB had called in 2 ally guilds with a combined numbers near to that of DB. Karver asked for Azards help in this loosing battle. Azard made a few calls to his old friends, Rosage, Meuric, Pinia, Hawkeyemehawk and a new friend he had made Saosin a Dark jedi Azard had been training with. All 6 joined Karvers army and headed to Trantor, DB's base of opperations, and crushed them easily. After a few days many of azards friends vanished. Azard and Hawk where outside the Mos Eisley Bazzar during the final days of the Crusade and found 10 members of DB's ally guild waiting for them both. Verar the leader of this group excpected an easy kill but did not know what they where up against, 2 of the servers best PVPer against 10 inexperienced soilder, Azard and hawk left the battle without dieing, the enemy where all killed, some of them twice. Azard had always called this his greatest battle, but knows he could not have done it with out the skills of his good friend Hawkeyemehawk. The Final crusade ended with DB and its ally guild surrendering to Karvers Army. After the Final Crusade and Azards Death Upon returning to the Imprial Army after the last crusade Azard was shuned and stripped of his general rank for dismissing his duties for such a long time. He Joined a group of mercs called Last Remmnat, who funnily enought where some of the people he was fighting against during the Last Crusade, Namley Dagdar, Hetton, Deadlybever, Haust, Lady and a few others. The aim of the group was to fight and win, it did not matter who they fought, where or when. This suited Azard greatly. A week after joining for some unknown reason Azard 'hung' up his lightsaber again and donned the mandalorian armor he had aquired during the third crusade. Azard fought with these people for a few years. On October 5th 2011 Azard met his old friends Rosage and Hawkeyemehawk once again. After a day of fighting the rebels in restuss his old friends said goodbye, he never saw them again. On December 15th 2011 Azard and LR where in restuss holding back the Imperial hord (Azard had turned Rebel sometime ago) they where vastly out numbered, and during the battle Azard was serioulsy Injured. Azard was taken back to his bunker by his friends Hetton and Deadly after the battle. But his body vanished 2 hours later, along with his old robes and lightsaber. Official Imperial records state he died.